Harry Potter Wiki:Artykuł na Medal
Artykuł na Medal (AnM) — projekt polegający na wyróżnieniu dwóch artykułów miesięcznie, które zostały wzorowo rozbudowane przez społeczność, bądź danego użytkownika na przestrzeni istnienia wiki. Artykuły zostają umieszczone na stronie głównej oraz charakterystycznie odznaczone. Komisja W skład komisji wchodzą 3 osoby. Wśród nich jest opiekun nadzorujący projekt. W okresie: * 15.05.2017-15.06.2017 opiekunem była Isthealice, a pozostałymi członkami komisji BlackAngel92 oraz Mensae (wówczas jako MagMalfoy). * 15.06.2017-15.03.2019 opiekunem była Isthealice, a pozostałymi członkami komisji BlackAngel92 oraz Krystianwolski. * Od 16.03.2019 opiekunem projektu jest Krystianwolski. W skład komisji wchodzą jeszcze dwie osoby. Cel projektu Celem projektu jest wyróżnienie dwóch artykułów miesięcznie, które zostały szczegółowo rozbudowane, ale nie zdobyły zwycięstwa w projekcie Artykuł Miesiąca. Wybrane strony co miesiąc zostają wyznaczone przez trzyosobową komisję, która na podstawie ustalonego kryterium ocenia kilka wybranych artykułów, z czego ostatecznie wybiera dwa najlepsze. Nie ma wpływu to, kiedy dany artykuł został rozbudowany, ani kto go rozbudowywał. Regulamin projektu Artykuł na Medal # Komisja wybiera raz w miesiącu artykuły zasługujące na miano Artykułu na Medal. # Komisja składa się ze 3 osób, wybranych przez Kadrę HPW. # Artykuły wybrane widnieją na SG HPW od 15 dnia miesiąca do 14 dnia kolejnego miesiąca. # Każdy z artykułów wybranych zostanie oznaczone specjalnym szablonem, mówiącym iż jest to AnM. # Komisja do 10 dnia miesiąca podaje od 1 do 2 artów, które (łącznie max 6 artów) podane debacie zostają wybierane jako AnM. # Komisja wybiera 2 artykuły w miesiącu. # Kryteria oceny (w skali od 1 do 5): * Czy artykuł wyczerpuje temat w 100%? * Czy artykuł dobrze się czyta? * Jak artykuł wizualnie wygląda? (grafiki, układ, itp.) * Czy artykuł ma błędy? (językowe, ortograficzne, stylistyczne) Komisja zastrzega sobie prawo dobrania kolejnego członka lub członków wedle potrzeby. Regulamin wchodzi w życie z dniem 24.04.2017 roku i obowiązuje od tego dnia. Komisja w każdej chwili może wprowadzić zmiany w regulaminie. SG – Strona Głowna HPW – Harry Potter Wiki AnM – Artykuł na Medal Artykuły na Medal |-| 2017 = 15.05.2017-14.06.2017 * Dudley Dursley * Isolt Sayre 15.06.2017-14.07.2017 * Dolina Godryka * Elfias Doge 15.07.2017-14.08.2017 * Myślodsiewnia Hogwartu * Domy Hogwartu 15.08.2017-14.09.2017 * Grimmauld Place 12 * Instytut Magii Durmstrang 15.09.2017-14.10.2017 * Pojedynkowanie * Kadmus Peverell 15.10.2017-14.11.2017 * Olimpia Maxime * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) 15.11.2017-14.12.2017 * Vernon Dursley * Irytek 15.12.2017-14.01.2018 * Bogin * Prorok Codzienny |-| 2018 = 15.01.2018-14.02.2018 * Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic * Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera 15.02.2018-14.03.2018 * Wieża Astronomiczna * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World 15.03.2018-14.04.2018 * Kociołek * Gnarlak 15.04.2018-14.05.2018 * Srebro Goblinów * Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a 15.05.2018-14.06.2018 * Severus Snape * Poszukiwanie horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta 15.06.2018-14.07.2018 * Cedrik Diggory * Gabinet profesora obrony przed czarną magią 15.07.2018-14.08.2018 * Rubeus Hagrid * Zaczarowany żywopłot 15.08.2018-14.09.2018 * Pergamin Gwardii Dumbledore'a * Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru 15.09.2018-14.10.2018 * Meropa Riddle * Wspomnienia 15.10.2018-14.11.2018 * Skrzydło szpitalne * Krypta Lestrange'ów 15.11.2018-14.12.2018 * Hedwiga * Nigel Wolpert 15.12.2018-14.01.2019 * LEGO Dimensions * Nieśmiertelność |-| 2019 = 15.01.2019-14.02.2019 * Nicolas Flamel * Vinda Rosier 15.02.2019-14.03.2019 * Wężousty * Rowena Ravenclaw 15.03.2019-14.04.2019 * Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii * Gruby Mnich 15.04.2019-14.05.2019 * Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu * Spinner's End 15.05.2019-14.06.2019 * Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu (2014) * Śmierciożercy 15.06.2019-14.07.2019 * Auror * Chefsiba Smith 15.07.2019-14.08.2019 * Wilkołak * Morderstwo Irmy Dugard 15.08.2019-14.09.2019 * Podziemne Komnaty * Zgredek 15.09.2019-14.10.2019 * Mrużka * Klątwa pierścienia Marvola Gaunta 15.10.2019-14.11.2019 * Skarpety * Horacy Slughorn 15.11.2019-14.12.2019 * Forest of Dean * Kamień Filozoficzny 15.12.2019-14.01.2019 * Olbrzym * Braterstwo krwi |-| 2020 = 15.01.2020-14.02.2020 * Walizka Newtona Skamandera * Łazienka Jęczącej Marty ! Regularne, AnM